My Family's Charmed
by PirateQueen716
Summary: A Sweet Oneshot. " My family is unlike any I have ever seen...they're Charmed!" Clara Halliwell-Hart writes her school report on the best family she knows...her own. For all Charmed Fans, old and new. Heartwarming scene between Paige and her niece. R&R!


"Clara! Please finish your homework! Your father is going to be home soon and I would appreciate it if you weren't a handful for Aunt Paige! And if you are… all of San Francisco is going to know about it!" Phoebe Halliwell shouted, escorting her two younger daughters, Olivia and Lydia, towards the car.

Clara groaned. Another assignment for Magic School. Her mother was taking her sisters to ballet, which Clara had conveniently gotten herself expelled from after three months of lessons. Perhaps enchanting the mortal instructor to cluck like a chicken every time she started to talk wasn't the best thing to pull on Parent's Day. She chuckled to herself as a shimmering blue light show appeared in front of her.

"Aunt Paige!" Clara cried happily at the sight of the newcomer. Paige embraced her niece in a tremendous hug, the ones Clara treasured most.

"What's the homework tonight?" Paige inquired, as Clara accompanied her into the kitchen where the pile of unmarked paper lay on the table. Clara made a face, and Paige instantaneously gave her a look.

"I have to write a report." Clara explained, staring at the blank pages before her. "The problem being I have no idea what topic to pick."

Paige smiled at Clara. She was the spitting image of her mother, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to match. Her kind personality shown through always, even in when writing vanquishing spells for extra credit. Clara always wanted to get rid of the threatening evil of course but never wanted them to be in incredible pain. This memory made Paige smile.

"Well, perhaps you should write about what you know about most." Paige suggested.

"Hmmm…" Clara seated herself at the table and thought for a moment. Then she began to scrawl enthusiastically.

* * *

_My Family_

_By_

_Clara P. Halliwell-Hart_

_My name is Clara Paige Halliwell-Hart and my family is, well, unlike any I have ever seen. They're Charmed._

_Our family consists of: seven half whitelighter/witches, three half cupids/witches, two witches, an ex-whitelighter, a cupid, and a mortal, plus an occasional summoned dead relative and my mom's best friend, Billie Jenkins._

_My family's incredible history started long ago, with my great-grandmother, the invincible Penny Halliwell. She is the matriarch of our branch of the Halliwell family, and is the best cook ever, according to my aunts. She and her husband Alan, who died soon after they had my grandmother, Patty. Patty eventually married my grandpa and they had my Aunt Prue, my Aunt Piper, and my mother Phoebe. My grandmother also had another daughter, my aunt Paige, with her whitelighter Sam. It is kind of confusing, trust me and I am only ten years old._

_My grandmother and my grandfather, Victor Bennett, got divorced after they had Aunt Prue, Aunt Piper, and my mom, due to the fact that my grandpa, a mortal, could no longer stand being married to a witch. Grandma and Sam, her whitelighter (guardian angels for magical beings) had Aunt Paige. Aunt Paige had to be a secret due to the Elders (the guys in charge) made it a rule that witches and whitelighters could not be together, and they had to give her up for adoption. Sadly, soon after Aunt Paige's birth, Grandma was killed by a underwater demon who drowned her from the inside, creepy I know. Since Grandpa was not around, Grams aka Penny took over taking care of the three little girls, who remained with their mother's maiden name._

_Grams did the best that any grandmother could. When my aunts and mom were little, Grams bound their magical powers to protect them. But when my great grandmother died, the powers of the Charmed Ones were released. The Halliwell sisters were no longer little girls. They were three strong powerful women turned witches. My mom, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Prue became the Ultimate threat to all things. They overcame trials, errors, joys, loves, losses and most of: sisterly bonds._

_Sadly, my Aunt Prue was killed after only being a Charmed One for three years. It was really hard on my mom and Aunt Piper. But remember Aunt Paige? That's right. Aunt Paige had been adopted by wonderful parents, but after they died in a car accident, she could not help feeling something was missing. After a couple incidents (my mom won't give me anymore information than that) Paige was reunited with her family._

_My family has overcome so many obstacles. You don't even want to know. Hehe._

_Aunt Piper married my uncle Leo, despite the whitelighter/witch complications. But after almost six years of marriage, Uncle Leo clipped his wings for Aunt Piper, wanting to be with her forever, no longer wanting the magical barrier between them. They have my three cousins: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda (Lindy for short). She owns her own club and a restaurant. They all live in the Halliwell Family Manor of which I am a frequent_

_Aunt Paige became a truly inspiring witch, fighting endlessly for what she believed. It was only thirteen years ago when she married my uncle Henry, a mortal. He is a parole officer and he fights his own kind of evil. They had my other cousins: Henry Jr., Janie and Jamie, the twin girls. Aunt Paige is a whitelighter and travels around helping magical creatures all the time. She has even taken me on some assignments._

_Last but not least, my mom Phoebe. She is the greatest woman in the world. She has had her own journey, full of hardships. She was married to a demon long before I was born, named Belthazar. His human name was Cole and she loved him deeply. He decieved her, becoming...well the source of all evil. She had to vanquish him and it tore her up inside causing her to harden her heart to love. She had boyfriends but they were never were what she was looking for. Until she met my dad, Coop Hart. He is a cupid; he helps people all over the world find romance. He never thought he would fall in love himself, let alone fall in love with a witch. Dad showed Mom how to unblock her heart and they fell head over heels in love with each other at that instant, or so I've heard._

_They had me, of course, ten years ago and then my sisters, Olivia, who's six, and Lydia, four. My mom and I are close, and I hope we always will be._

_I couldn't write a report on my family without mentioning Aunt Billie. She is my best friend in the whole wide world. Aunt Billie lost her sister to the demonic side, again another story I haven't heard all the way through. Besides being super-smart, she is the best checkers player ever. But that is a little off topic._

_My family has gone through a lot in the last 18 years, but they have always remained a strong family unit. I for one would be lost without them. There are many stories remained untold and many memories unmade. But in all fairness, despite my family's quirks, I would not trade them for the world._

_We're one magical family, together forever._

* * *

Clara handed Paige her paper when she finished and watched Paige carefully as she read it. All the sudden her aunt's eyes welled up with tears. 

"Clara, sweetheart, this is wonderful!" Paige hugged her niece and handed the homework back to her.

"Really?"

"You bet! Your mom is going to love it…you are a brilliant writer." Paige answered.

"I just hope I can be a brilliant witch too…" Clara mumbled solemnly. Lately, her powers had been a bit off. Paige smiled compassionatly, pushing the curls from Clara's face.

"Don't worry," Paige assured her with a grin. "You're Charmed."


End file.
